Weyward's Rebirth: A New Dawn
by The Fox Writer
Summary: The lighthouses have been lit, Alchemy has been released upon the world, And it seems that our favorite heroes of Golden Sun Still have another epic Journey. What lie in store? lets find out. FelixXMia IsaacXJenna
1. Chapter 1

**OK! This is my very first Fanfic here, it is Golden Sun and yes there is Softshipping and other pairins as the story goes But its gonna be a lonk story And I'm completing this story whether people like it or not cuz we need more Softshipping here. But its notgonna be totally focused on mushy stuff or fluff. though there will be fluff and Mush obviously... just not over obsessive about it. Anyway Heres my first Fanfic i also plan to dootheres but plan to finish this story. I Don't own Golden Sun or its characters! There..... ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Weyward's Rebirth: A New Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

**The sun rose from over the mountains reaching to the many buildings that look newly made as if just a couple of days ago, The villagers were the very same that lived on the now nonexistent Vale, since the lighting of the four lighthouses Mt. Aleph was in a state that seemed to glow brightly. It was made apparent that the adepts all over Weyward could feel a change in their psynergy more than the people who did not have psynergy, and even they felt a change as well. **

**Back in the village, we see the villagers settling in to their new home in the town. There seemed to a gathering at the entrance of the village, nine very familiar people were waving a goodbye. It appeared that their journey together was not yet over as the next day after they reunited with all their loved ones in the Vale, the Wise One descended upon them and drew the attention of everyone.**

**(OMG! Flash back how unexpected *sarcasm* Brace yourselves people its gonna be a long ride)**

**-4 days ago-**

**Felix was busy helping villagers form and create new buildings for the new town, it was much easier for the adepts now that Alchemy was released so their adept powers were greatly increased as they worked on the town so fast that any normal house builder would be astonished and green with envy. After about noon he decided to take a break as he walked to a tree and sat down and rested for a bit. He sat there and was still, in his mind surprised how everyone seemed to go on with life almost like they were not affected on what happened, he surely thought that at least they'd probably be angry or not trusting of him after all that mess, even though the villagers were told that it was the only way to save Weyward, he didn't expect that they forgive him so easily. "Hey Felix?! You slacking off?" he turned to see that the voice came from Jenna who was smirking arms crossed and tapping her foot, he got up and shook his head "Don't worry I know you were just resting abit. It's been a long day and night, but the way were moving this town will be done by tomorrow" Though she was exaggerating at this point, Felix believed it would be possible. "Well I'm going back to work, why don't you go see the others they seem to be eating lunch right now over there." At that Felix's stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "Sounds like you're due for a meal as well" She teased him then went off to help with a building, he waved her off. Well he couldn't get to work with a growling gut so he decided to go meet his friends seeing if he could get something to eat.**

**In the newly made Inn, Garet, Ivan, Kraden, Sheba, and Mia were at the table. Garet seemed to already have his food and was eating like it's the first meal he had in weeks, Kraden was waiting impatiently for seconds, Ivan and Sheba were watching, stifling laughs, and watching how goofy Garet was acting as he ate. Mia was also in on their laughter, then turned to see the door open "Good afternoon, Felix. Came in to get lunch?" Felix stepped in and lifted his hand up as high as his shoulders are as a greeting to her and sat at the table with them. "Well then, you might as well get comfortable, the black hole here ate the last of the already prepared food" Sheba said pointing to Garet "Much to our displeasure" Kraden added arms crossed staring at his empty plate with a rather... upset look on his face "so we're waiting for the chefs to cook some more" Ivan said with a yawn and stretched his arms looking back at the frantically busy chefs "Hey after all that energy I burned helping this town, I needed to get my strength back up, plus I'm in a rush, so I can get back to work!" Garet took a break from eating just to say that then resumed to where he left off "Judging by your current table manners, I believe you" Felix said. (What? You thought he was gonna be silent this whole story? Who on Earth can be silent for that long XD.), this made Garet's eyebrow twitch abit as he continued eating as everyone else just laughed.**

**Meanwhile Isaac was helping build the mayor's house, he used is psynergy to move the frames for the house to where the supervisor of that building told him where to put it then workers along with Piers (I'll be honest with ya, I forgot all about Piers then just remembered him right when I was about to finish this Chapter XD so I just slapped him in here, I promise that won't happen again ^_^; ) would go in to nail it into place. The supervisor turned to Isaac "Alright that's all the frames we need, why don't you take a breather, then help on the building next door" Isaac shook his head "I'm fine, I'll just go help them out right now" he walked off "Alright just don't work yourself to death" Isaac just lifted a hand in the air "I won't" then set it down. About halfway on his walk to the next house, he then noticed everyone around was starting to look up in the sky in awe, he got curious and looked up as well and his eyes widened "What the?"**

**Jenna was walking to find Isaac to lend a hand and noticed everyone's sudden reaction, then looked up with them, she then was stunned "What's he doing here?" Felix and the others at the Inn sat around just talking as they waited for the food to be done Felix, as usual, didn't say much and Garet was just focused on his last plate more then idle chit chat, then Felix heard people outside and stood up "Whats wrong Felix?" Kraden looked to him. As soon as the talking stopped, everybody heard people outside "Whats all the ruckus about?" Ivan wondered, Felix went to the door, opened it, and looked around, then looked up, he tensed up at what he saw. "Felix... What is it? What's outside?" Mia was walking to him, Felix then finally stated "The Wise One".**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yes its short I know but cut me some slack Jeez.... The next chapters will be super long PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHAAAA!!! CHAPTER 2 BABY!!! YEAH!! And this time as promised I made it longer. ^^ I read a review from a friend suggesting me to seperate the lines and stuff I hope this is what they meant? In anycase Tada! Enjoy ^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

There it was.... That mystical rock that levitated in the air above the village. The people stared in wonder and amazement at the sight Then a child ran up and said "Look Mom! A flying rock with an eyeball!!" he was hushed by his mother quickly and pulled to the side. The eye from the floating boulder (He's fun to make fun of HAHA XD) widened then looked around, Everyone watched intently "I come to bring you a message, Since the lighthouses have been lit and Mount Aleph has returned to its former self, The world of Weyward now expands, the beings of this world have all been affected to this change, A new world is being created from an ancient power sealed away.... A word of Warning..... Since Alchemy has finally been released, evil intentions, desires, ambitions will soon come to rise, in this new day in Age, I urge the warriors that unsealed Alchemy, Come forth"

Back at the Inn everyone was outside "Aww crap, he's gonna kill us" Garet groaned and hung his head low only to get pounded on the back of the head by Sheba's fist as she stood on her toes

"D-Don't Say That! You're so negative!!" she said, trying not to think of them being obliterated from the face of the world.

Ivan was also depressed "He'll probably shoot a giant beam at us and vaporize us into little smudges on the gr-OW!" He received a bop on the head from Sheba as well.

"SHUT-UP!" Felix ignored the three's conversation and started walking forward to the Wise One, Soon After Mia followed him along with Kraden, Sheba had to drag the other two reluctant Adepts as they kept making up excuses not to go.

Piers joined up with Isaac and they looked at each other, then at the Wise One and then Piers spoke "Should we go?" after a pause Isaac replied "I don't think we have a choice" he then noticed Jenna up ahead walking up to the Wise One as well Felix and the others behind him and started walking as well. Soon they all joined up as they stopped in front of the Wise Rock.

They stared at him as he hovered above the ground, then averted his eye look at them "As you are already aware, I cannot interfere the will of man, so what I am going to tell you is of your choice whether to accept or deny it."

They all seemed to look at each other then back at the Wise One and nodded "Very well.... This world is being transformed and expanding, along with the elements. You already know this, but as it expands so do new desires of man, some good, others evil. You do remember Alex, correct?"

All nine of them had the same face as they remembered very distinct moments involving him, especially Mia. "He quested for ultimate power for that was his desire, I tell you this for there will be others like him, I came to prepare you with this knowledge, the nine of you are capable protecting this new world reborn. I cannot tell you what exactly that it is you must do only that, you'll know as time passes and you travel all over this world. The decision is yours whether to go or not, Choose Wisely" the Wise One then ascended into the air and slowly vanished from sight.

After the Wise One disappeared all eyes were on the nine heroes. ".... Another Quest given to us again." Isaac said with a sigh

"Does this mean I won't get to eat today?" Kraden frowned, "Oh you and your food" Sheba looked at him slightly annoyed "We're given the option to go on a perilous Journey and you still think about what will be your next plate"

Piers then spoke "He did say we have a choice to do this or not.... What do you guys think?" Jenna looked at the others "Well, evil is something we oppose...."

"And I don't think we have to go at this moment so we can rest now..." Ivan added.

Mia looked to Felix "What do think? Should we go?" She asked him since he leaded before and seemed to make decisive answers to problems.

Felix looked up and though for a moment "..... In four days I'm going East from here.... trouble always seems to begin there... So yes.... those who want to join, I am grateful" as he said this, he turned to them and watched their reaction.

After a moment, Jenna was the first to speak "Well of course I have to come. I'm not sitting back and letting my brother leave me again" she smiled and walked next to Felix who in turn smiled at this.

"Well I have nothing better to do here and it was fun traveling with you all" Sheba joined the group.

"I still haven't seen all of this world outside of Lemuria" Said Piers as he walked up.

"Can't let you have all the fun and sit on my butt in this town" Isaac walked up to Felix and nodded to him, then stood next to Jenna.

"You guys are going to need a healer so I simply can't refuse" Mia smiled and stayed next to Felix which made Felix feel strange, it felt nice, but strange.

"With Alchemy unleashed I can't pass up such knowledge waiting to be discovered" Kraden's sudden change of behavior wasn't much of a surprise as he joined followed by Ivan who only said "I wasn't really planning on doing anything after so why not" Then they all looked at Garet

"....... Oh now C'mon don't look at me like that! Aww fine! I'll go, You'll need some muscles in this team anyway" Everyone smiled and looked at each other.

"Then we should get ready" Felix said as the villagers around them started clapping and cheering them on this.

(Lol Aww those flashbacks. Well anyway, yay Flashbacks are over unless you liked it then aww too bad. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!)

-back to the present-

At the entrance the whole village was waving goodbye to the heroes as some of them hugged their family members as well.

The mayor walked up to them as cleared his throat to get their attention "Although I oppose of letting you young ones (For those who thought I also meant Kraden as a young one.... Play the freaking game :( ... ) go on another journey like this, I suppose that the last quest was none too different for what your doing now, so I hope that we have given you all that you needed for your travels and I wish you a safe journey"

"I'll miss you too grandpa" Garet said hugging the mayor (I'm not a 100% sure, but I believe he was his grandpa... its been while since I played Golden Sun 1) "And don't worry, we're totally capable and handled things like this before" Garet then lets go of him as he clears his throat once again.

"Yes. I am aware of your last odyssey, but it still doesn't mean I'm not concern, you all can always return here whenever you feel the need to, we'll welcome you with open arms." he said as watched Felix and company walk away waving till they were out of site.

-Two hours later-

"Hehe, just like old times. Ey, Isaac" Garet said smiling hand behind his head as Isaac nodded and replied "Yes, though I wouldn't call it old times if we just finished the mission seven days ago" The group were traveling in the fields feeling rather happy now that they would travel together.

"So whats the first place we can go too?" Sheba was curious as she asked this to practically anyone, just then there was an explosion that was way off in the distance infront of them "There's a good start" Piers answered to her.

Felix then started running forwards to the explosion intending to find out what caused it. This caused the others follow close behind. Felix leaped over a creek and up a hill then stopped as he saw a smoldering, smoking crater. Then something was moving in the center of the crater then climbed out of it heading in the opposite direction of Felix who decided to chase after it, as the others were wondering what was going on. Then Mia spoke "Felix! What is that?"

Felix then said "I don't know." the creature upon closer view turned out to be a for legged beast of some kind as it darted into the wood and was being tailed by the group. After a few hundred feet the creature vanished from their sites and they all stopped and looked around "Anyone... see where... that thing went?" Garet said panting as well as some of the others who all shook there heads.

"Man that thing was fast" Ivan said adjusting his shuffled equipment he was carrying

Jenna got a good look around "So..... where are we?" which caused everyone to look around frantically and have a sweat drop "Oh great now were lost" Sheba frowned.

"Well it wasn't like we had a destination to go to in the first place" Kraden said after he caught his breath. "So what do we do now?" Kraden looked at the others.

Mia then thought for a moment "Well seeing as it just reached the afternoon, perhaps we continue East for a while then see how that turns out." She looked around for any objections no one seemed to disagree then she looked at Felix who simply nodded. She smiled then started walking onward as the others followed.

As time rolled by the sun was slowly was moving to the horizon as the sky began to change form a brilliant blue to a radiant orange. It was then decided by everyone that they stop and set up camp for the night, Felix and Isaac used their psynergy to form large sturdy dome tents from the Earth. Garet and Jenna gathered firewood and put them in in a pile then made a pit and started a fire. Mia and Kraden cooking dinner as Piers, Sheba, and Ivan were putting the Rations and supplies in the air suspended by rope.

"Hey Felix can I ask you something?" Isaac said as they both sat down after making the tents. Felix looked to him giving him the go-ahead. "That time when that boulder came down on you, your parents and my father... those three years of being gone.... Why didn't you ever return to Vale? I mean I know that you had to stay with Agatio and Karst to save your parents, but why didn't you ever find a way to let us know you were still alive"

Felix then turned his head toward the sky "......... I didn't want anyone of you to get involved..."

"involved?" Isaac wondered. Not to far off Mia was close by listening to the whole conversation but the two were unaware of her presence.

Felix continued "I.... hoped to find a way get home with my parents (God why am I so forgetful? Was Isaac's dad held captive with the Felix parents too... Aw you know what till I'm convinced otherwise I'll say he is.... Stupid memory being all lame on me *pouts* ) and your father home without getting my sister or you and Garet endanger" He paused for a moment Mia felt sad for Felix "But fate seemed to have other plans not only did you, Garet and my sister got sucked into all of this, so did Kraden, Ivan, Sheba, Piers, and Mia... now I want to make sure that nothing happens to her"

"Her?" Isaac raised an eyebrow. At this Mia was interested

Felix realized what he said then blushed a little "I-I mean you all" he said

Isaac then smirked "I'm not so sure, about that... it seemed you were thinking on a certain someone in this group" This annoyed Felix who turned redder, and even gave Mia pink cheeks as she thought _"C-certain someone?... Who could that be?"_

"You should talk" Felix replied

"What do you mean?" Isaac looked at him

"What about you and Jenna" Felix smiled, Isaac was now the one with the red face. "S-Shut-up" Felix felt he one the battle

Mia stifled a giggle_ "I better head back and get dinner ready before they spot me" she_ decided and snuck away unnoticed.

-30 minutes later-

There was a large pot hung over the fire as the contents inside was boiling and being stirred around slowly by Kraden "Alright, Dinner is ready!" When Kraden said this everyone started gathering to the fire. "Thank you Mia for helping me with this, What is this soup, by the way?"

"Oh just a traditional soup from Imil" She said modestly.

"Well it is exquisite" he said getting two bowls for himself and trotting off happily Mia giggled glad to make him happy. Once everyone had their bowl she she got her bowl as well and decided to go sit next to Felix.

"Good evening, Mia" Felix seemed to always feel more comfortable when Mia was next to him so he would smile warmly

"Good Evening, Felix" She returned the smile since she also enjoyed being with him as well. "How is your soup?"

He swallowed a spoonful and had a satisfied smile which showed that he finds the soup delicious. Mia smiled at his expression and felt happy she made him smile with her soup. Then had some of it herself.

They both continued eating in silence just enjoying each others company for a while. The others seemed to be striking up a conversation about the Colloso in Tolbi and how Isaac was in it.

After a while Mia looked at Felix then back to her bowl as if trying to decide something in her mind Felix caught wind of this then looked at her "Something troubling you?" he asked

Mia stiffened up when he suddenly spoke then decided to ask "Um... well... I was wondering... Have you ever had a day when you... truly relaxed?"

At This Felix raised an eyebrow "Truly relaxed?"

She looked at her soup now stirring it around with her spoon "Well... I mean you've always been leading us, trying to make the best decisions, trying to make sure you can help everyone... Doesn't that wear you down after awhile?" She then returned her gaze at him.

For a while he was silent... then he spoke "I can't say that I ever had" he looked onward "I guess I never gave myself the chance to"

Mia frowned at this "Oh.... I see" They were both silent for a while not looking at each other then Mia broke the silence "Well maybe....when we reach the next town... we stay there and just... have fun?" she suggested "Maybe... we can have fun together" she looked away hiding her blush

Felix looked the other direction since he too was red in the face "...... I s-suppose so" he rubbed the back of his head then they both smiled they both jumped hearing a red faced Jenna chase after Kraden for some reason.

"It was just a suggestion!" Kraden tried to justify himself

"A suggestion you don't say out loud!!" everyone else seemed to laugh and Felix and Mia decided not to ask for details then they looked at the show and each other and started laughing a little too.

Once everyone had there fill everyone picked a tent and got ready for bed. "Goodnight everyone" Felix said before he headed into his tent everyone said goodnight to him and to each other as well before they turned in.

From way in the distance they were being watched from the treetops by a figure..... after a while he jumped down... then from behind him the four legged creature The group ran after appeared behind him. "It seems things will get interesting from here on out, Sasha" he petted the creatures head as its eyes seemed to glow in the night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LOL I am sooooo sleep deprived right now XD Joshy must sleep now. Look forward to Chapter 3 Coming sometime this week I'm sure. till then leave a review if you like it if not then don't bother. Goodnight Zzzzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Every body I return again with another Chapter. Now Heres the thing the reason why this chapter is short is short is cuz what happens next after you read this I wanted to put in the next Chapter... PLus I kinda procrastinated then lost track of time ^^; Ahehehe... Sorry. Freakin Dragonica being so dang fun.... Anyway Sorry for the shortness From now on they'll be long after this chapter. Enjoy ^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3

-The next morning-

Felix woke up to the Sun hitting his eyelids as he slowly opened them, sat up a little groggy. "... Morning already?" He yawned and brushed some of the misplaced hair from his face and got up walking out of the Earthen dome. He looked around and stretched as he noticed Isaac was waking up too.

Isaac wave to him "Morning, Felix" To which Felix just nodded

Felix then got his gear and sword on and started walking "I'm going to take a short walk to wake myself up I'll be back" he then walked off looking at the scenery

Isaac watched him walk off then yawned before he went to the fire pit and poked at the remnants of the blaze which was smoldering ash and ember underneath large chunks in the ash.

After a moment of Silence Isaac felt a presence. He stood up and turned to see something from midair as it crashed into the ground causing a huge explosion. (They All Died, The End......... HAHA PSHYCE!! No I'm not like my cousin, thinking it be funny to end like that Ha ha! XD ) The explosion tossed back Isaac who covered is along with the others in the campsite inside there tent domes that got obliterated. After a moment of lying on the ground dazed everyone snapped back to reality and got up getting ready for anything as they saw the cause of the explosion. It was that same animal they chased into the forest

"What the heck?! I can't wake up to a good morning anymore?!" Garet yelled as he found his axe and gripped tightly. The others felt the same then moved out of the way from a sonic wave from made by the creatures roaring then it charged at them.

Ivan focused his psynergy then thrusted his staff toward the beast a great gale tossed the animal back.

Isaac charged forward from the side of the creature then swung his blade at it.

The creature then twisted its body in midair to dodge the blow and land on its feet but Isaac wasn't done as he once he also landed he lifted a palm "Gaia!" The earth below the beast tore open and large rocks and earth flew up at it making the creature roll back in pain but it soon bounced back to its feet then ran at incredible speeds, jumped then was about to slash its claws into Isaac then a Wave of fire pushed it to side burning

"I was in the middle of a good dream too!" Jenna yelled definitely PO'ed as she sent Fireballs at it.

After taking a lot of hits, it finally got up sent another Sonic wave at Jenna which made her stop her attack and dodge the attack then the lifted a paw and slammed it down causing a quake which shook everyone off balance. Then it quickly went the offense as it ran jumped bounced off a tree and aimed to pounce on Ivan.

Then Piers and Mia were able to leap between them. Mia pointed her staff at the creature as Piers aimed his Mace at it as well as they simultaneously spoke "Tundra!" then great amounts of ice shot out from them hitting the Beast and engulfing it in Ice as it was pushed back frozen.

Then Garet ran and leaped at it. "Ok Sheba!" he held as he focused his psynergy to his axe

Sheba nodded and sent a strong gust from behind Garet which pushed toward the creature rapidly. He pulled back his axe as it glowed from the psynergy then he swung full force at the creature as the Ice shattered from the attack. The monster flew back in pain landing on its back bouncing off the ground and landed again on its side.

The creature then got back up ready for more. Everyone tensed up ready to go another round When they heard "Ragnarok!" A giant Sword formed from the air and crashed onto the beast which caught it off guard. Felix then appeared from out of the woods and joined his friends.

"Where have you been?!" Jenna asked him not keeping her eyes away from the creature

"Out" Felix said. He then saw the beast was getting tired and badly injured. He was about to charge to end it's misery when a figure dropped down infront of him and kicked him away. Felix rolled back to his feet and got into a fighting stance

The figure turned out to be a tall man with long raven hair and dark red eyes, had a scar over his eye that seemed to reach down to his cheek "Hm hm hm... It seems you guys can fight... That's good, otherwise this would have been boring"

"Who are you?" Isaac asked him as he seemed to be in control of the beast since it stopped fighting

"How rude... if you wish to know, very well... You may call Edward for now"

"Why are you here? Are you the one who sent that creature?" Mia asked Still not letting her guard down

"Who? Sasha?" Oh no. I'm terribly sorry shes rather energetic and tends to run off when she finds something to play with" He chuckled lightly

"Play Nuthin! That thing tried to EAT US!" Garet Yelled waving his arms fuming.

"Yes, and I wish she was a little more discreet on the matter, probably would've gotten the job done faster that way" he sighed running his hand through his bangs. At the group got annoyed, and the man chuckled "Oh do lighten up, I see now that you warriors are a force to be reckoned with though, despite your novice abilities" He said smiling, which really ticked everyone off.

"Oh like you better then any of us? Tough talk for someone who sat and watched the whole time!" Garet fired a wave of fire at the Edward. Edward smirked thrust a hand forward at it and a wall of Ice formed and blocked the attack

"He a Water Adept!" Piers said astonished on how he didn't seem to look like one at all

Sheba sent down a Plasma storm on Edward now to electrify him. "Take this!"

Edward looked up "How cute" he lifted both hand and an Earthen dome covered him from the attack "Spectactular Light show, I might add"

"Earth?" Felix eyes widened at this

"Well I'd love to stay and play some more but I'm on a tight schedule so I really must be going The dome crumbled away and The beast came up and let Edward get on her back "until we meet again, and I do hope its soon" the beast ran off with great speed.

Everyone stood there not sure what to say then Isaac spoke "Who was that guy?" they soon lost tension

"Something tells me that things are only gonna get even more difficult for us." Ivan said putting staff on his back in it's holster. As the others put their weapons away as well.

Felix looked around the place then at everyone else "There's no point in staying here wondering" They all nodded and started collecting there things that was scattered around Piers also cut the rope holding their supplies and everyone grabbed their share and they all started walking East again to much of their surprise they were only a half a mile away from the edge of the woods. "Kraden can you determine where we we are?" Felix turned to Kraden who was holding a map and looking around.

"Hmm.... its not accurate but I believe we are a day and night away from Vault." He said before rolling the map up. Felix nodded to him then continue walking.

Mia then looked at Jenna "Is it possible for an adept to master more then one element?" (For those that starting think, "Hey this is like The Avatar" Stop what your thinking, go get a big stick, then beat your brains out, cuz there no point in talking to you if your minds goes to that aspect first.)

Jenna just shook her head "I'm not sure. No one in Vale could do that." She started to ponder this as well

"Perhaps, since the all the lighthouses are lit, Adepts abilities are returning to their former state" Kraden replied

Piers looked at Kraden "You mean to say that before the lighthouses were extinguished, Alchemy allowed adepts to control more then one of the four base elements?"

At this Kraden made a nervous grin "Uh well that was just a theory I made a couple seconds ago... I Don't have any proof on that, sorry to mislead you." A sudden feeling of unease was on every person that heard that comment.

Sheba put her hands behind her head "Well, we can worry about that later. Right now lets just focus on where were headed...... Where are we headed anyway, Felix?"

Felix just kept walking in silence then spoke "I don't know"................. Another feeling of unease was felt on everyone upon hearing his reply.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! Another Chapter done... though it doesn't feel like enough for me... Ah well make t up to you guys in the next chapter Promise! ^^ Please review this nicely or not at all. And See you on the next Chapter Which I estimate to be done on Thursday... probably lol ^^ Bye! *waves***


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG Chapter 4 is heeeeeere! YAAAY!!! *claps* Clap clap clap! Alright once again I kinda shortened only slightly, only slightly. But I'm sure you'll guys won't mind. Anyway enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4

"Captain's Log, Day 26:

We have been wandering this endless cavern for nearly a month now... Food has dwindled, water is gone, and slowly each of us is losing their sanity, The dark abyss all around us seems to be beckoning me to journey deeper away from my companions... Surely my mind is already gone to this accursed cavern... I can take it no longer... I thirst for the light of the sun. Why... Why have we ever leave Vale Why-OWWW!!" Sheba whacked Garet on the head

"What the heck are you doing Garet! We've only been in this cave for an hour" Sheba glared

"What?! I was bored. Thought it be fun to see if I can scare someone with that" Garet rubbed the bump on his head

Jenna seemed to be shivering abit then stopped "W-well it didn't work, it was just creepy so stop it" she had an annoyed look.

"Yeah Yeah" Garet grumbled

"Well you'd certainly would make a good ghost story around the campfire for some entertainment" Piers suggested, Isaac nodded his head in agreement

"Honestly, I don't find the entertainment in listening to scary stories at all." Jenna said

"Oh so my story scared you, Jenna?" Garet smirked at her and chuckled abit

Jenna tensed up then turned a little red "Shut up!" then walked on ahead next to Felix "Felix, how far til we reach the end of this cavern"

Felix looked at Jenna "Not too long, now I can see some faint light up ahead" Felix said

"Ugh, finally! I hate walking in caves" Ivan said stretching abit and yawning

As they continued they an opening in the cave as the midday sunlight shone through it. "Yay!! The Sun!" Sheba cheered and ran out along with Garet and Ivan Felix watched them rush out and sighed as thought _Its only been an hour...._

"Ack! Everyone look a wounded man!" Ivan yelled and was pointing to the right of him, this got everyone's attention, as they all rushed in that direction and indeed saw a man bruised with some cuts as he struggled to get up

"Mia..." Felix looked towards her

"Right" She was already kneeling next to the man and started using her psynergy to heal his wounds.... "Its nothing too serious, I can treat it" she smiled with relief as she continued her work.

The man then coughed a few times then spoke "My town... its under attack"

Felix kneeled down to him as well "By who?"

"I'm not sure... they looked like bandits, but they had a strange power" He said

"Strange Power?" Isaac blinked and pondered "Could he mean..." He was interrupted by Felix

"Where is your town?" he asked and the man pointed to the south soon Mia had him all patched up and Garet put the guy on his back "Lets go" Felix said and started running the others followed close behind.

-One long running scene later ( Hehe XD )-

"Its just up that hill" The man said while resting his head on Garet's shoulder as he pointed

Felix sprinted ahead to the top of the hill then stopped at what he saw ahead. As the others wondered why he stopped they looked ahead as well and there eyes widened at the sight. The town ravaged and burning... people were running around trying to put out the fires and help the wounded

"No... were too late" The man jerked a tear

Felix frowned then ran down the hill to aid the villagers "Wait up, Felix!" Isaac said running after him with the others. Felix, Jenna and Isaac was running through the streets picking up injured villagers and taking them to where they were going to be treated in Mia was helping the healer of that village with her Ply ability on every wounded person there. Garet and Piers would bust into burning buildings to search for anyone trapped inside Ivan, Sheba, and Kraden were helping putting out the fires with the villagers with buckets of water from a nearby river.

After two long hours things seemed to have calm down in the town as well as the fires seized into just harmless smoke. The whole town seemed to be scattered across the area scavenging and scrounging the burnt debris for anything that could be salvaged. Felix was at the Medical tent that was just made an hour ago Mia was finished with the last wound on a little girl as she smiled to her "All done" she patted her head and sent her off to her mom who thanked Mia and walked out of the tent once they left Mia fell back in exhaustion.

Felix was able catch her then lie her down on one of the cots in the tent. "I think you should rest now, everything is fine now"

Mia layed back getting comfortable "Yeah... I guess so...." she then smiled at him and closed her eyes As soon as he knew she went to sleep Felix sighed and sat down on the floor, He was also exhausted but didn't want to show it so he layed his ahead against Mia's cot and went to sleep himself.

-Meanwhile-

Isaac, Piers, and Garet were helping repair the buildings and moving burning debris, the man they rescued, whom told him his name was Oma, was there helping with them.

Isaac didn't look away from his work as he asked "Can you tell me more about these bandits' powers?"

Oma's eyes seemed distant for a moment then he replied "They seemed to control the powers of fire. They would fight us at first with weapons like us but if we would get the upper hand on us shot fire at us from their palms, some of them even used earth against us and break down our homes......In the end... the outcome is as you see around us.

Isaac and the others had a look of sadness....

"But, thankfully, there were no casualties... Though there were close calls... We almost lost my uncle if it wasn't for your healer. I don't care if they took our belongings and money... As long as everyone here is still safe" Oma smiled slightly as did the others... Then Isaac had a serious face once more "I promise you, we will get all of your stuff back along with everyone else in this town."

Oma looked at him then smiled "Thanks, but you don't have to do this, you all already helped so much for this town"

Isaac didn't reply as he went back to work.

The very next day, Felix woke up with a yawn he looked around then remembered where he was, he then stood up and stretched, he noticed Mia was still sleeping so he quietly left the tent to let her sleep. After some time walking into town, he saw the group up ahead talking with each other, mostly Isaac was talking then he looked up to Felix as did the others "Hey, Felix come here for a sec"

Felix walked up to the group then looked at Isaac. "What is it?"

"We were talking about how the bandits stole money and valuables from these people. We can't just leave these people like this, right?"

Felix nodded at this

"So we all decided to go find the bandits and retrieve everyone's stuff" He replied

"Also these bandits seem to be adepts and I'd like to investigate further on them as well to be sure" Kraden said

"Ivan already asked around and found out that the bandits left south from here so we know where to go" Garet said to which Ivan nodded

Felix looked at them for a moment then nodded and smiled "First we wait"

"Wait? Wait for what? We need to go now why are we waiting?" Jenna looked at him getting upset

"We wait for Mia to wake up" Felix replied then they all had a look as if a little embarrassed on how they forgotten her for a second "She used a lot of her psynergy to heal all the injured of this town... it a lot out of her at the end and she had to rest so-"

"So now that I'm up we need to get going to find those bandits" Said a voice from behind Felix they all looked and saw Mia smiling warmly.

"Good Morning Mia" Felix said and bowed his head for a moment to her to which we responded with a courteous bow herself "Good morning Felix, everyone"

"Mia, are you sure your strength has returned completely, because we might have to fight a lot when were there" Kraden said

"Kraden I believe that line can only be used by the ones who actually do fight battles" Mia smirked then giggled at his embarrassed look.

"Hehe, Oh yes sorry let me rephrase that" he grinned nervously

"It is alright there is no need, I am more then ready to go with you all to find these bandits." She smiled then had a face of determination.

"Then lets go already!" Garet yelled and pumped a fist in the air

So our heroes ventured to the south and was vigilant as they looked for clues to where the bandits went. As they continued to follow a path Piers discovered that led to the woods. After a while of walking in the forest they came across what looked like a fortress.

"This has to be the place" Sheba said

"So how do we get in? Its not like there gonna open up the gate for us." Garet said

Felix looked around... then saw something suspicious along the fortress walls. He walked up to it as did Isaac they both looked at each other and nodded then looked at the two wind adepts

"Sheba, Ivan, walk around these walls using reveal. There's probably another way in" Isaac said

Sheba and Ivan agreed then went to work coasting the walls quietly o not bring attention to themselves to any bandits nearby the other side of the wall. Sheba stopped then waved to the others as they all ran to her "There's a hidden entrance here" Sheba pushed a hand on the wall and that part of the pushed in and to the side, behind it was an inside view of the fortress. As they cautiously entered hugging the walls and hiding within the shadows. It seemed that the residents of the fortress were rugged people that seemed to have a unnerving feel to them. They then noticed one of the residents make a fire pit then focused and thrusted a hand toward the wood in the pit and the wood set on fire, and they all knew it was psynergy.

Felix whispered "It seems we found the bandits, lets spread out and find out where they're keeping the villagers belongings. They all nodded in silence and separated in groups of three. Isaac, Garet, and Jenna (Just like when start off playing Golden Sun one lol ) went left, Piers, Sheba, and Ivan went right, and Felix, Mia, and Kraden carefully went into the open and behind a tent before anyone noticed them.

Felix looked around the corner and his eyes shifted left and right he gave the go ahead and Mia and Kraden quietly ran to where Felix was pointing to which seemed to be a huge tent Felix soon came after. Mia peered inside the tent, after a few moments she pulled her head back and looked at the others and shook her head, Felix then looked around then ran to another tent.

Isaac, Garet, and Jenna were next to a a large area fenced in. Garet put his back against the wall and cupped his hands and lowered them so Isaac put his foot on it and Garet boosted him up to look over the tent. Jenna looked around and kept a close watch

"Anything Isaac?" Garet whispered

Isaac shook his head "There's only livestock here" he jumped off of Garet they joined Jenna as they snuck past two bandits conversating they seemed to be guarding something in a shack so they decided to check in there now.

Piers, Sheba and Ivan snuck around the most populated section of the fortress Ivan and Sheba would peer into the bandits' minds and and search for clues as Piers would look through tents.

After the fifth tent Felix, Mia, and Kraden were starting to wonder if this really is the bandits they're looking for.

"Hey You there!" A booming voice came from behind and they turned around to see five bandits weapons ready.

Meanwhile over to where Piers, Ivan and Sheba are…... both Sheba and Ivan opened there eyes and smiled and said "I got it" Then they were both grabbed by two big guys "Uh oh"

"What are these kids doing here?" said another bandit who had Piers Pinned down.

Isaac, Jenna, and Garet was able to sneak past the guards and enter the shack they then looked around... and smiled "Look I've seen this insignia on the clothing for mayor of the town" Jenna replied remembering well.

"Looks like we found the bandits" Garet

"Yeah and we found you" said a deep voice from behind as they were grabbed from behind.

After 10 minutes there seemed to be a gathering around another section of the fortress. Everyone seemed to be circling around our heroes as they were kneeling down and hands tied. Weapons stripped from them. They listened as people yelled and chatted about them then they all hushed abruptly, they looked around and noticed they were all staring in one direction so they all looked infront of them and they saw very large brawny old man, with strange tattoos on his arms and a cross-shape scar on his cheek. (Free cookie to whoever knows where I got that from XD ) He looked around then he stared the nine captives.... He walked up to them and stopped

"Alright, Who the heck are you guys?"

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bum bum buuuuuuummmmmm I wonder what its like to make a cliffhanger, I read stories that did that to me so I wanted to know how I feels..... Feels kinda cool! ^^ I know something you don't know Bwahahahaha!!!!.... naw I'm just kidding, no worries you'll see the next chapter by most likely Wednsday... probably Lol. Ok see you next Chapter everybody! ^^ *waves***


End file.
